


Rainstorms

by Noodle_Soup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, I dont want to spoil what happens, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Stabbing, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup/pseuds/Noodle_Soup
Summary: After a month long mission gone wrong, Luke is finally able to return to the Rebel base.Yet there is a surprise that awaits him there when he arrivesWill Darth Vader be able to finally capture Skywalker?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't want to spoil too much because I had fun weaving stuff in! This is not Beta'd, just as a warning.
> 
> I might take it down when I wake up and correct it, we'll see

Finally, he could take a proper breath.

With a sigh, he started the landing sequence, the familiar shape of the Yavin Temple standing before him. Gently running a hand over his X-wing’s console, Luke let his thoughts wander, knowing Artoo would never let them crash, even if he was distracted.

The mission took him and the squadron nearly a month, protecting and scouting out for his fellow rebels, and yet the Empire still found them and slaughtered almost everyone. It wasn’t a battle, it was a bloodbath.

Closing his eyes, he tried to not get lost in the grief, remembering the cries of his fellow pilots echoing in the Force as their crafts were turned into molten slag and fire. He was lucky he got away, as the ambush had taken all of them by a surprise, the TIEs using that time to surround them. It was a mad scramble, everyone jumping to hyperspace the second they could. 

But one thing still bugged Luke. The TIEs clearly had no qualms about turning his fellow rebels into space dust, but him? It seemed like they were almost… herding him, away from the others and towards the _Executor’s_ massive form.

Why did they want to take him alive? Was it because he was a Jedi? Or because he was the pilot who destroyed the Death Star?

Or because they found out that he was the lost prince?

 _No_ , he shook his head. No one knew that one.

Except for his father.

Luke chased the dark thoughts away, focusing instead on the present as he felt his X-wing delicately touch the landing pad in front of the base. With one last sigh, he calmed his mind - _There is no emotion, there is peace_ \- and he opened the hatch and jumped out, a grin on his face, breathing in the fresh air.

Oh, he has missed this.

Tossing his helmet back into the cockpit, he waved at the working mechanics, giving them a wide grin. He felt free as he walked next to them, recognised as Skywalker, the young pilot who easily turned the tide of this war, and not the prince who’s crown was of thorns, his family name stained in the blood of the whole Galaxy.

Walking into the hangar, he noticed the familiar mop of dark hair, the short stature easily giving away the Rogue Two, making Luke’s brisk pace pick up. “Senesca!”

The said man quickly turned, smiling at Luke, his arms opening wide to the blond, a laugh escaping him, “Skywalker! Good to see you back, you little womp rat!” There was a small oomph from both of them as they collided into a hug, both of them looking like an orange eye-sore.

Luke laughed loudly as the shorter man easily picked him up, his earlier worries easily vanishing in the glee of finally being able to see his squad. As he was set down, he went to pull away, but he felt Zev tighten his grip around his shoulders making him frown. “Hey, I know we haven’t seen each other in-”

Oh.

“I… I am sorry, Luke, truly.”

\---

Lord Darth Vader, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, the Dark Lord of the Sith, was at a loss.

Hours before, his fleet ambushed the Rebels at Vorgas Vas, decimating the feeble group of starfighters who attempted to flee.

Except one.

One Luke Skywalker.

His son.

Slipped through his fingers like sand, escaping every single one of his TIEs as they set out to herd him towards the tractor beam. Managing escape with that cursed astromech of his and yet again setting his plans back.

He ignored Admiral Piett as he gave the orders, masterfully coordinating the fleet in tandem, but he knew it all to be a mask, hiding his fear and tension from their commander. Vader admired that about the man, that despite his fickle moods, the admiral was able to keep a straight face, clearly fearing death and yet not showing it as it stared him down, the leather creaking in anger.

Truly, Vader knew that if not for Piett, the whole Navy would have long crashed and burned. For he stood between Vader and the rest of the crew when his ire reached its peak.

The Dark Lord stared at the stars, tuning everything out as he focused on the Force, on the weak link to his son that awakened during their brief encounter. There was something, the tune of it rising, nearing its peak-

The vocoder was unable to pick up as the air was punched out of him, but it did manage to pick up his roar of rage. Everyone on the bridge was startled, the sound putting them all on edge as their postures straightened, fear thick in the recycled air.

Vader snarled, the feeling of metal slicing through his flesh feeding into the Darkness, “Admiral,” the durasteel trembled underneath him, his anger wishing to crush it, “Set a course for Gordian Reach.”

Piett hid his fear well, his voice passive as always, “A specific planet in mind, my Lord?”

Vader turned, stalking away, but everyone heard when he said, “Yavin IV.”

\---

Somehow Luke knew it would end like this, and yet he was still shocked.

Weakly, he clung to Zev, his body going into shock as he felt the blade jostle something as it left his body. A quiet gasp escaped him, a shudder running through his body. Senesca was babbling, barely audible to even Luke who was right next to him.

“I- I am so sorry, Luke, they- they made me do this. Our spy told them and they decided it was the best course of action and they said that- that I need to be the one to do it, and I did not want to and- Oh, Luke, I am so sorry, please forgive me-” His sob shook both of them, a hiss escaping Luke as he felt warm blood slowly soak his flight suit. “I swear I don’t believe it, you could never-”

Senesca was making no sense, but Luke couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. Who would be understandable when they just stabbed someone? But what did he mean-

“Mothma was against it, but the others overruled her and- and oh, Luke, you are nothing like him! How could they-”

Oh.

The council knew.

The council knew his name wasn’t Skywalker.

They knew how much blood stained his name.

Lifting his arm, he set it on Zev’s cheek, the palm immediately smearing the tears on his wing mate’s face, “Zev,” His voice was nearly a whisper, his throat blocked by something, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Swallowing, trying to clear his throat, he wiped away Senesca’s tears, a weak smile returning to his face. “I,” His words were slow, calculated, “Forgive you… truly.”

That only made the man cry harder, his arms curling around Luke into a tight hug, “I don’t deserve it…” his shoulders shook, his fingers digging into Luke’s back, “I don’t know how they could believe you are Vader’s son, I just- You are too kind for that…”

And Luke stilled, because...

What?

The council thought he was the son of Darth Vader?

That… That was unexpected.

Luke’s breath hitched, his hands curling around Zev’s body as he stumbled, nearly bringing both of them down. He felt cold and warm at the same time, tiny tremors running along his spine. They did not know-

Both of them jerked as the alarm blasted throughout the base, startling everyone- “The Empire has found us!”

Luke felt more than heard Senesca’s gasp, his mind swimming. They had to have followed him, finding the base, but how-

It took him a second to realise he was being moved, his head falling onto Zev’s shoulder, “Wh-”

“I- I’m sorry Luke.”

He must have blacked out from pain for a moment, as the next moment he was staring up at Senesca’s scared brown eyes, blown wide as he looked at the young Jedi. Luke smiled, his body sluggish as he patted his wingmate on the shoulder, “It-” he coughed, feeling something tangy hit his tongue, “It will be alright… Trust in the Force…” His eyes closed as he took a deep breath in.

Something dark and cold slithered through the stones of the temple, it’s golden eyes focusing on Luke, _“Found you…”_

Luke jerked, his gaze wild as he looked around. The familiar shape of a blue astromech made him relax, one hand coming up, reaching out to his friend, “Artoo…” The droid warbled in answer, clearly trying to get Luke’s attention. The blond sighed, everything coming to him muted, making his friend impossible to understand.

Zev- He was gone, probably flying against the TIEs to protect the evacuation, or even evacuating himself just like the others.

Closing his eyes, Luke thought about what happened, how everything had fallen apart so fast and so unexpectedly. One moment he was happily greeting everyone after his return, the other he was being called a son of _Darth Vader._

And stabbed by someone he was supposed to trust unconventionally to have his back.

A grimace pulled at his face, his hand going to his bloody side. Was there even a point to trying to stop it? He forgave Zev, of course, it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t blame the council either for their decision.

His thoughts wandered. Perhaps… Perhaps this was the best outcome…

Better this than being captured by the Empire.

With that, he drifted off, the bloodloss claiming his consciousness.

\---

Snarling, Vader easily disposed of another Rebel standing in his way, his lightsaber humming in dark pleasure at the slaughter.

The second they dropped out of hyperspace, the Rebels started scrambling, desperate to escape, like scuttling rats trying to run.

If they acted like vermin, then Vader would deal with them like vermin, killing every single one of them until he found his son. His side pulsed in pain, reminding him of his target, the Dark Side purring as he cut through yet another rat in his anger.

So far, the Force has guided him to this planet, tugging the string that connected him to his son painfully, whispering in his ear as he followed it.

He ignored the members of 501st as they easily took care of any threat that remained in the base, staying out of his way as he stalked the halls, lightsaber in hand. They knew better.

Suddenly, he stopped. There, he could feel a small flicker of the great star that was Luke. Towards the hangars.

Turning, he stormed towards his destination, a stormcloud of emotion brewing inside of him. This time Luke would not escape him. He finally would have his son back, and nothing could stand between him and his target.

Lightsaber humming, he entered the hangar, only a few of the ships still remaining there, meaning less hiding places. _Perfect_.

Yet… He felt uneasy.

Vader knew Luke was harmed, he could feel it tearing at his own insides, and yet… Why was the boy _here_ rather than escaping with the others? Why was he not in medbay, being treated?

The questions whirled uncomfortably in his mind, the Force stirring around him dangerously, making him almost miss the familiar shape of a certain blue astromech. Tilting his helmet, he regarded the droid, listening to its nervous binary.

He already knew Luke was harmed, why did the droid tell him that again-

Ah.

He ignored the grinding of durasteel as a starfighter behind him crumbled into itself, sparkling dangerously, as his temper rose to dangerous levels. Yet he could not stop it as he listened further.

The rebels betrayed Skywalker, and left him for dead, _knowing_ the Dark Lord was coming.

And they have done so because the secret of his parentage was revealed.

They harmed him because he had Vader’s blood in his veins.

They were _fools_.

He clipped his saber to his belt, passing the panicking droid without a thought, the familiar X-wing blocking his view-

 _There_.

He ignored the cracking of the stone as he fell to his knee, Luke’s pale face contrasting strongly with the orange and red of his flight suit, except… There should not be any red.

Gently, as he has never been before, he brushed the blond hair away from Luke’s eyes, not getting even the slightest reaction from the child in front of him. Not touching, he trailed the scars marring the youthful face before him… Lightning scars.

Hushing the bloodthirst of the Dark Side, he moved his arms under Skywalker, easily picking him up into his arms, the boy lighter than he should ever be. Seeing the slightest breath fog his armour drew some tension away from him, knowing he still had some time.

Vader sighed, tilting his helmeted head down towards his son, “My little star…” The vocoder was barely able to pick up his voice, spoken like a revered hush, “Too long has Palpatine filled your head with his lies… As he has mine.”

Willing his legs to move, he carried his son easily in his arms, all of his attention on the boy. The droid followed him, keeping quiet. He would have someone reclaim the famous X-wing upon his return, knowing how Skywalkers attached themselves to their crafts.

His steps were steady, “He dared to claim you as his own, giving you his name since you could walk,” _Prince Luke Palpatine, the mysterious figure in the Empire._ “Dared to keep the truth away from me. Dared to keep _you_ away from me.”

Rebels thought he was Vader’s son. They were right.

But they did not know the Galaxy thought Luke to be Sidious’s son.

“He will _pay dearly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
